The Babysitter of the evils of Cullen family
by Belled
Summary: Bella has lost her love and job. By some misunderstanding she got new job at Cullen's. What happens when their son comes back from NY and meets Bella? All human.
1. Summary

**The Babysitter of the evils of Cullen family.**

Isabella Marie Swan had a normal life. She lived with her boyfriend Jacob who knew her since they were little and played in her or his house. Her job was OK, too. As she worked in a shop what provided little Washington state city Forks with nice fashionable clothing and was owned by her boyfriend Jacob Black. Bella and Jake had relationships about what could dream many of us. They worked in the same place. They never got into big fights and one of the most important things was that Jacob never lost that look into his eyes whenever he looked at her. His eyes showed only love and passion. But that was a week back before Jake was caught in action with some strawberry blond woman and since that day Bella has moved out of his house. The most difficult thing what she had to go trough wasn't only break-up, it was her job as well. Bella find a new job as cosmetic seller or you would call her annoying-person-who-comes-and-knocks-and-try-to-sell-some-shit. In the third day of her new job Bella goes to the Cullen house and when she gets there there's a misunderstanding and she gets new job as a nanny. Time goes by and Bella meets Edward, the son of Dr. Cullen who just got back from work trip to New York.


	2. Chapter 1 No job means no money

**Chapter 1. No job means no money**

Another day when I'm sitting in here and daydreaming wile there's complete silence in Jakes shop. I've been working here since this shop has been opened and I got to say that this place is more boring then Forks library, not that I wouldn't love library or some good book but Forks has nothing to give if it comes to entertainment a person like me.

The only thing what is here and what could be used for one and only normal entertainment is this magazine what I've read like tree times and now you can ask me everything about that big celebrity break-up thing since about that there were 3 pages and examples how rich people break-up. _Shoot me!_

"Smaller size?" a silvery bell-like voice interrupts me from my daydream and I look up a little confused to see short girl with dark pixie hair looking at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I say as quickly as possible and look about what kind of clothe article has she asked, "No, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that what's down there, that's basically everything what left from this collection." I don't even understand what I'm talking. I've never told anyone but I really hate this job. I don't get the point of new clothes every day. It's just pointless way how to use your money.

"That's too bad," she says like she would be near to depression just because there's no size for her tiny body and I don't like if customers are sad or at least Jake doesn't like that.

"But you could always resize this into the size what you want," I ordered her advice and her face lift up so she could better hear. "You can remake it or put in washing machine. That's what I do when I see something what I like and it's bigger then I need."

"You're genius!" she smiles at me and then she decides to take this peace of clothing.

As she has paid for all the purchase she walks away and I'm again alone with my thoughts but not for long because soon I will go home and there will be my love Jake, waiting for me on our couch.

I thought about leaving this place earlier because it was too quiet and that meant only one thing – no more shoppers. I turn off the light, lock the doors and go to my 1953 Chevrolet Pickup what was in faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. It was old and slow and it didn't bother me but one thing was wrong with this truck – too loud.

It only takes about 15 minutes to get from Jakes shop to home and I'm so happy to see that he's home already. The lights are on in every room and there's his car. I fast hop out of my truck and open the doors.

"Jake?" I asked when I heard some voices come from upstairs. I quietly went up the stairs to hear the sounds coming from our bedroom. As I open the door I freeze. My mind even stopped at that moment when I saw him naked muscular body under some strawberry blond woman. There's a blood rush in my head and I turn around and go away, closing the doors so loud that even if you would listen loud music you would hear it.

_Tonight you'll sleep at Charlie_, I said to myself the obvious part and drove away, seeing Jake running after my car a few feet away from our house.

It was hard to drive. My eyes were blurry because of the tears and I didn't know if I cry because of that what I saw or that I was angry. Because of some miracle, stupid miracle, I cried when I was angry.

As I was at Charlie's house I saw his cruiser n the normal spot. I climbed out of the car and went inside the house. Charlie looked up to see whose coming and as he saw me his face lighten up but after a few minutes his expression changed into anger.

"What did he do?" he asked after giving me a huge hug.

"Nothing just saw his intimate moment with some blond. Can I stay here?"

"Sure, honey, you can stay here as long as you want," he smiled and let me inside our living room.

After hour of watching TV and feeling Charlie's concerned face on me all the time I gave up on smiling and went upstairs to have some rest since I knew that my fathers face won't make me happy at this moment when his reflex was to get his gun and drive to Jake and teach him what he didn't learn when Charlie gave him the rules of dating his daughter.

"_Now, now Jake, I know you love her and I have some rules." Charlie gestured to the seat next to him and Jake went to sit there as quiet as mouse._

"_First of all no hurting her, break this and that gun will be used. You can kiss her if she wants to and not because of your impulse, right?"_

"_I got it; I won't break any rule, promise!" _

"_And another important thing, don't get my baby pregnant or else your funeral will be at our garden and your body will be down to that three over there," Charlie gestured to the woods._

At that time I only laughed when Charlie gave him instructions because Jake looked like he will shit his pants only of the way how Charlie told him all the rules. That was the day when Jake kissed me for the first time officially since Charlie would allow and he told that he love me in public. My sweet cheesy romantic past.

Hour later of crying I passed out. That was the night when I didn't saw any dream at all. When I woke up it was raining.

I drove to work I my usual timing and saw Jake waiting for me in the parking lot. When he saw me he looked sad and I believe I know what was going on right now.

"Hey, Jake," I say as usual as I got out of my car.

"Hey, listen we need to talk," he sounds nervous.

"Sure, let me just change in my outfit and then we can talk," I smile at him with a fake smile.

"Yeah, about that. Bella, I think we shouldn't work together, it would be better if I fire you now," I look at him like he just would told me that I have third eye or something like that.

"Why the hell I have to lose my job just because you fuck someone?"

"I'm sorry that you had to get to know about this like that but me and Tanya, we are dating and I wanted to tell y-"

"OK, whatever," I cut him off and threw his shop keys in his face and for some miracle I hit him in the head with them, "I'm out, pack my stuff and I come to take them today, house key will be…" I rail off and jump back to my truck and drove away.

I have no boyfriend. No job.

_No job means no money, great Bella, just great!_ I think to myself sarcastically as I drew to the nearest magazine kiosk and bought newspaper where are always some people putting reports about employer need.

I scan the back of the newspaper.

"**Searching for a nice nanny for 3 adorable little kids.**"

No way would I sign for that one. Who would agree to babysit 3 kids in one time?

"**Searching attractive and fun girls for cosmetic product commercial!**"

OK, maybe this would work. I could act nice and whatever they ask and they pay well too.

I called to the number what was in the article and waited for someone to answer.

"Miss Brandon here, how can I help you?" chimes in a bell-like voice and something hits my memory but nothing too much.

"Hello, I was searching for a new job and found a rep-"

"Oh! Finally someone!" she interrupts me, "Darling, would you like to come to my office right now?"

I fast agree and she gave me directions how to get to her office.

It took me 30 minutes to get down to her office what was a little bit out of Forks. I went into Miss Brandon office and she was already there smiling at me.

"You're hired," she says as soon as she sees me and her eyes sparkle and when I see what she is wearing I start to smile. She's wearing that t-shirt what she bought yesterday and I gave her advice how to make it to fit her body.

"Really?" she nods and I smile, "Oh, thank you! I can't even say how thankful I am at the moment!"

"Is everything aright?" she asks me and then I notice that she stares at my face, "Would you like to talk about it? Sit down!"

I couldn't say no because from one side I wanted to talk with someone besides my father but from another side I shouldn't say no to her after how fast she hired me. And I felt third side of this, she had that look on her face what looked more like talk-or-I-will-make-you-talk.

**So what did you think about this? I know there must be gazillion of mistakes but I'm not American and I'm sorry, I don't have beta (shame I know). Anyway, what did you think about this?**


End file.
